The invention relates to a junction box for connecting the ends of two optical cables, each cable comprising at least one fiber for transmitting light signals. The junction box comprises means for storing spare fiber lengths and a guide for accommodating each splice of the ends of two fibers.
A junction box of the type described above is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26.21.852 and is used in optical (tele)communication systems in which information is transmitted by sending light pulses through optical fibers. The box shown in Offenlegungsschrift No. 26.21.852 has two storage spaces limited by three conducting pins, a conducting comb being placed between these spaces for accommodating the spliced optical fiber ends. The spare length of optical fibers present between the splice in the fiber and the ends of the cable are stored in the storage space between the conducting pins.
A drawback is, however, that if the cables contain several optical fibers, all spare lengths must be stored in one and the same storage space. This appears to have the considerable drawback that when making a splice between fiber ends, for example during repair operations or changes in the optical (tele)communication system, the required fiber end must be searched for and found from among all the other ends.